CRAP'N'SLASH/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Konflikt przepływa i przepływać będzie przez żyły ludzkości, odkąd ta spoczęła swoje stopy na zielonej ziemi Boga. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest realizowany poprzez drewniane pały, atomówki, bądź słowa, jest nieunikniony. Jednakowoż sprawia, że nasz gatunek kołem się toczy. I choć dzisiaj, udało nam się go zaryglować w pentagonach, dla pobudzenia naszych zwierzęcych instynktów, to nadal jego pokłosie trwa z nami do teraz. Z tego właśnie powodu dzisiaj, jak w żadnej innej batalii, zetrą się ze sobą dwa giganty wątpliwej jakości. W swego rodzaju pojedynku tytanów. Walce tytanicznych stolców, sunących po rozpadlinie Internetu, których intensywna nieczystość, jest w stanie się przebić przez zapadłe kąty branży gier, wprost na ekrany. W lewym narożniku, młody duchem i ciałem, blamaż ściągnięty wprost z kostnicy Kik startera. W prawym, zawodnik rozkładający się tydzień dłużej od konkurenta, wywodzący się z rodu Zielonego Światła, którego jaja zostały strategicznie podrzucone na cyfrowy rynek, przez wydawniczą kukułkę. Kto z nich na własnym języku poczuje smak zwycięstwa, a który wypadnie zza ringu prosto na żuchwę, uszkadzając tym samym bezpowrotnie swój zgryz? Czas zatem zabić w bęben i oficjalnie ogłosić pierwsze, i daj Boże ostatnie, mistrzostwa opatrzone mianem, crap and slash. Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Legends of Persia, została wygrzebana ze śmietnika przeładowanego gangreną, 6 czerwca 2014 roku . A zaszczyt przyjęcia orderu spłodzenia rzeczonej napaści na zmysły, należał studiu Sorena, które uwiło swoje gniazdo na ulicach San Francisco. I zapewne na tych samych ulicach, osiadła cała kadra pracownicza, chwilę po zerknięciu na wyniki finansowe. I zgodnie z wydźwiękiem ostatniego zdania, Legendy Persji to kolejna historia sukcesu wykuta na Kik starterze, z pominięciem sukcesu. Garstka zapaleńców złożyła na boku prototyp, jasno określając swoją wizję, upraszając od społeczności trzy amerykańskie patyki, a ta złożyła się co łaska. Co więcej z pewną nadwyżką, dzięki czemu łączne fundusze wyśnionego pomysłu, niemal zbliżyły się do progu czterech tysięcy. Jeśli weźmiemy za pewnik naoczne obserwacje Stępnia. I choć zebrana kwota, w postaci 14 000 nadwiślańskich dukatów, była odpowiednim paliwem by wprawić twórczą machinę w ruch, to sceptyczne łypnięcie na listę, a raczej litanię obietnic zawartą w treści w kampanii, może budzić pewne obawy przy budżecie uzyskanym. Bowiem po wrzuceniu do kapelusza czterocyfrowej krztyny srebrników, mieliśmy otrzymać tytuł bogaty w dwie setki broni i przedmiotów, głęboki system rzemiosła, tudzież mechaniki polowania i przetrwania. W wersji finalnej ostało się z tego okrągłe, żeby nie mówić pierdolone, zero. Aczkolwiek przetrwanie jak najbardziej się tu uchowało. Szkoda tylko, że przybiera ono dosłowny wydźwięk. Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Z ich wydawaniem jednak nie ociągali się recenzenci mali i duzi, których odbiór był równie drastyczny, co połknięty przez szefa granat, który rozproszył jego mięsiste zgliszcza na wszystkie Stanów strony. I choć za główny impuls sięgnięcia po takie środki, można by było uznać teksty przelane słowiańską krwią, potem i łzami, a w szczególności siarczystą tyradę, z centrum miłośników rąbania i ciachania w Polsce, zwieńczoną trójką w skali dziesięciopunktowej, podobnie jak dwójkę z bardziej osławionej Interii, to bodźcem, który ostatecznie pobudził owe działanie była ocena ludzi pary, która w momencie produkcji tego filmu, zastygła na zrywających podeszwy z bamboszy, trzynastu procentach. Po otworzeniu puszki Pandory, i wypaleniu swoich gałek ocznych, chwilę po wszczepieniu w nie obrazów z przejaskrawionego wstępu, zakończonego równie płomiennym logotypem, mamy zaszczyt zanurzenia swych patrzałek, a raczej ich pozostałości, do frytkownicy. Bądź innymi słowy, planszy tytułowej. I choć błyszczące w oddali słońce, donośna muzyka i posuwające się w tle makiety, są dla naszych oczu bandażem, po tym przez co już zdążyły przejść, to jednak bliższe oględziny wskazują na kolejny wbijający się w nie cierń. Animacja, notabene krótsza od warszawskiego metra, jest równie zapaćkana co maska samochodu chwilę po przelocie klucza gołębi. Odblask, który jest podkręcany do granic absurdu, po dłuższej chwili męczy wzrok, a zepchnięte w bok ustawienia, rozłożone na nasiąkniętym gnojówką pasie, wyglądem przypominają jego szlufki. Wnętrze wspomnianych opcji również skutkuje przewrotem trzeszczy. Wśród całych siedmiu zmiennych, z których trzy służą do wyświetlania interfejsu, możemy przesunąć palcem kursora po rolce głośności, tła muzycznego i dźwiękowego, jak również prędkość poruszania się gryzonia po biurku. Łyżką miodu w tej przystawce, która zrzuci nas z fotela na podłogę, jest dostosowanie poziomu trudności. I to na tyle precyzyjne, że pomimo trzech stopni, guzik możemy przesunąć pomiędzy nimi, jak się nam żywnie podoba. I ten zostanie jak siedział. Mensa jak jasny chuj. Pływająca w perskim sosie historia, opowiadana przez sączące spojówki kreskówkowe przerywniki, obraca się wokół niejakiego Kajkusra, syna perskiego króla, o równie egzotycznym imieniu. I to właściwie od chwili, kiedy w formie jeszcze nienarodzonej, ochrania próbującego podbić niebiosa ojca, uświadamiając aniołowi, że uśmiercając imperatora, pogrzebie też jego dalsze losy. Po połknięciu tej piguły nonsensu, i zalaniu się melisą, przeskakujemy kilka wiosen później, do ery konfliktów, kiedy to tatulek srającego Kajka, zostaje zaszlachtowany przez władcę Turanu. Wcielamy się zatem w rzeczonego dziedzica, który po trzynastu latach kryjówek, i późniejszym ogrzaniu swoich czterech liter na tronie, postanawia dokonać zemsty na oprawcy jego rodziciela. I choć tym bądź co bądź niepospolitym opowiastkom, wtórują stylizowane animowane sekwencje, których odarcie z koloru pozwala wzbudzić zainteresowanie, to w mgnieniu oka zostaje ono zmiażdżone. I to najczęściej poprzez drobiazgi, które razem składają się w fortepian, który zostaje zrzucony na resztki ciekawości. Począwszy od długości, której nie powstydziłby się mistrz Kodżima, aż po problemy z synchronizacją, a nawet samą narracją. Ta bowiem, bogata w syczenie i skrzeczenie sztywnego babsztyla, towarzyszy jedynie ekspozycjom. Tymczasem przydługawe dialogi, mogą poszczycić się jedynie napisami, które w połączeniu z pozbawionymi dynamiki kadrami, tworzą środek nasenny skuteczniejszy od narkozy. Podobnie jak tworzywo fabularne, spreparowana rozgrywka także trafia w sedno przysłowia, dobrymi chęciami piekło jest wybrukowane. I jak należało się spodziewać po poskramiaczu Diablo, na mechanikę składają się okrojone podstawy przeboju blizzarda. Popychamy naszego podopiecznego, kierując myszkę z przytrzymanym lewym przyciskiem, w wybrane przez nas miejsce. Prawy przycisk natomiast służy do ataku, a takowy zostanie zainicjowany, w chwili gdy kursor zacznie mienić się na czerwono. Złapaliście? Jeśli tak, to gratuluję, właśnie zaznajomiliście się z esencją Legend Persji. Zapomnijcie o niuansach, wspomnianym w kampanii rzemiośle, czy uników. Jedyne co można pod tę kategorię podłączyć, to zachowaniu naszej kukły w starciu z grupą patałachów. Otóż w przeciwieństwie do reszty przedstawicieli gatunku, niezależnie od naszych wyraźnych poleceń, kretyn zakotwiczy się na pierwszej zaznaczonej niedorajdzie. Jedyną szansą na wyciągnięcie go z tej bojówki, niczym przepychacz przyssany do klozetowej muszli, jest odejście z kręgu bitewnego i wybranie kolejnego kandydata do położenia trupem. Ba, nawet reklamowane w opisie trzy klasy to jebane pustosłowie. By jednak oddać to, co oddać należy, napis nad trzema dostępnymi postaciami, sugerował raczej ubiór. Choć, w przypadku skąpo ubranej niewiasty, raczej z tym nazewnictwem bym polemizował. Fallusem trącono też kwestię przedmiotów. Te nie dość, że nie dorastają liczbą do dwustu set, to jeszcze posysają i łykają w działaniu. Bo takowe nie wymagają od nas tworzenia taktyk, czy dostosowywania się do nowych warunków. Zawartość tego syfiastego kotła, jednak dopiero zaczęła się bulgotać. Czemu dowodzi rozwój postaci. Otóż jak nakazuje tradycja w tego typu produkcjach, każdy mord kaprawych mord, przynosi za sobą zastrzyk punktów doświadczenia. Gdy takowych zbierze się wystarczająca liczba, a zsunięty na spód interfejsu pasek, pęknie jak tuzin jajek zrzuconych ze sklepowej półki, możemy wkraczając na wyższy poziom, rozdysponować kilka punktów na podbicie naszych statystyk, a także jeden na nasze dodatkowe umiejętności. Aktywne, korzystające z naszej many, które pozwalają przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę, w trakcie większych szarpanin, zrzucając na arenę tygrysa, rozrzucając trzy strzały w losowych kierunkach, bądź ogłuszając drugą stronę barykady. Jak również pasywne, usprawniające regenerację sił witalnych, potęgujące doświadczenie za każdy zgon, tudzież zwiększające szanse na krytyczną plombę w dziąsło. Sęk w tym, że użyteczność kończy się na pierwszych talentach, których potęga praktycznie wystarczy na całą tułaczkę. Reszta tymczasem, może sprawdzać się jako zamiennik papieru toaletowego. W odcieniach różu ciężko też patrzeć na cechy postaci. Będąc szczerym, zdecydowanie przeważa tu barwa stolcowa. Nie dość, że współczynniki kończą się na sile, zwinności, inteligencji i obronie, to ta ostatnia po przekroczeniu pewnej wartości, czyni naszego giermka kompletnie odpornym na ból. Przez co podczas wymiany ciosów nawet z największymi plastikowymi bykami, nasze kieszenie będą pękać w szwach, pod naporem leczących mikstur. Całych sześćdziesięciu pięciu, mówiąc ściśle. Nawet zgraja perskich szpetot, których musimy zaklikać na śmierć, wprawia naszą przeponę w niepohamowany trzepot. Spod piasku prócz astmatycznych żywych trupów na szczudłach, które przechodzą przez kryzys wieku średniego z zakolami na łbie, wygrzebują się usmolone gargulce, smagające kule moczu, które pojawiają się na polu walki chwilę po wpadnięciu pod kosę. Czarodzieje o posturze garbatych karzełków, które poza złotym deszczem, poczęstują nas także płomiennym kłębkiem. Z krzaków okolicznych lasów, wyskoczą na nas szkielety przy kości, których mieczyska przebijające wielkością ich czaszki wraz z korpusem, zdają się nie zginać ich w pół. Łucznicy anorektycy z fiksacją na punkcie hula hop, wyginający siłą woli strzały w kształt obręczy. A także dziwy nad dziwy, pokroju orków z żelastwem na barku, lub rycerzy chorujących na gigantyzm, którzy i tak ostatecznie giną w tłumie, zlewając się w jedną papkę. Bowiem na kilku dystansowców, wykonujących jeden krok na żywot, pojawiają się całe tałatajstwa, watahy i inne nawałnice, których sztuka wojenna kończy się na wtuleniu w oponenta. Czarna melancholia otacza nas nawet w przypadku szefów nad szefów. Robiący za dwóch gigantyczny, wrogo nastawiony krab, skrzypiący jak piszczałka w zębach psa, pada po trzecim piśnięciu. Lider kreatur, którego niezwyciężona siła została podkreślona w stosownej animacji, pada na ziemię, po stosownym obtłuczeniu go rękoma. Nie wykonując tym samym żadnych innych ruchów. A żelatynowy smok, nie zdąży nawet zatrzepotać skrzydłami, nie mówiąc już o jakichkolwiek wzlotach. Co najwyżej upadkach. Poza brodzeniem w piasku, i wyprawianiu na tamten świat zmutowanych owoców morza, będziemy odkrywać kolejne karty perskiej mitologii, także w równie bliskowschodnich miejscówkach, co porośnięta chwastami dżungla, otoczone kamieniami wzgórza, syberyjskie ziemie, oraz opuszczony krater wulkanu. Do kompletu brakowało tylko kurwa systemu kanalizacji. Wszystkie te lokacje charakteryzują się zamkniętą strukturą, arenowym zacięciem, stroniącym od rozgałęzień, jak również kunsztownym projektem, którego geniusz porównałbym do wysypania pudła pełnego klocków, prosto na podłogę. Znajdując się w irańskim epicentrum na przykład, pełnym spalonych w słońcu chałup, bez śladu żywego ducha, plantacji słoneczników, a także palemek prosto z chińczyka, jedyną słuszną drogą jest ta najbardziej prosta, kierująca nas wprost do cmentarza min przeciwpiechotnych, i skutecznie wypędzająca od zwiedzania tutejszej architektury. Następnym przystankiem jest zawinięta w pętelkę dżungla, która nie tylko prowadzi nas do płonącej betonowej dżungli, by później nas stamtąd spłoszyć, ale kieruje nas na kwadratową estradę, będącą zarówno ringiem w finale, jak i przestrzenią całego następnego poziomu. Śmietankę spija jednak labirynt, z którym mierzymy się w misji siódmej. Znajdując się na dnie rozpadliny, naszym psim obowiązkiem jest wdrapanie się na szczyt, i okolicznościowe spuszczenie manta znajdującej się tam maszkarze. Sęk w tym, że drogę torują nam głazy, a z racji braku atrybutu geografa, musimy na tak zwanego czuja wyszperać nochalem odpowiedniej ścieżki. W moim przypadku, wzbogaciło to moją katorgę o dodatkowe, czterdzieści trzy pierdolone minuty. Szykowność szaty audiowizualnej, przywodzi na myśl rozjechanego szopa pracza, na pokrytej wymiocinami karoserii poloneza, ze skarpetą wepchniętą w rurę wydechową. Kierowany przez nas parobek, który wyleciał z ministerstwa głupich kroków, wygląda jak odlany z cementu. Cienie są bardziej poszarpane, od mięcha wyjętego z pyska pitbula. Animacje prezentują się pokraczniej, od teatru kukiełkowego chorego na Parkinsona. Tekstury zostały wyskrobane z popielniczki domu publicznego, a pryskającym po ekranie efektom specjalnym, bliżej jest do kisieli, odstawionych do ostygnięcia na parę dekad. Błogostan, porównywalny jedynie z podżerającą kostki piranią, potęguje warstwa dźwiękowa. Ta, pomimo przyzwoitych utworów zleconych firmie trzeciej, nijak pasujących do żmudy wylewającej się z monitora, bogata jest w pojękiwania i duchowe wyziewy, w trakcie rutynowych zatargów ze zgniłkami. Jednak wszystko to razem zagina się pod ciężarem technicznego upośledzenia. Robaków jest tu tak wiele, że czekałem aż z wnętrza monitora wyślizgnie mi się jakaś glizda. Wczytywanie nowych wideofilmów, a niekiedy nawet wpadnięcie na punkt zapisu, skutkuje zapaścią komputera. Niektóre fabularne ekstrakty, zatrzymują się na pierwszej klatce, przez całą swą długość. W losowych momentach przedmioty w ekwipunku z niego po prostu wypadają. Polom w plecaku zdarza się odrzucać wkładane obiekty. A nawet coś tak kluczowego jak zakończenie, zwiastujące zresztą kontynuację, odstawia cyrkowe wybryki w stanie kompletnego wyjebania. Jednakowoż na tym nasze igrzyska śmieci się nie kończą, gdyż tym razem, miast baśni z bliskiego wschodu, na rzeźniczym haku zawiśnie monster challenge circus. Produkt, który został wyciągnięty ze szczęk zgniatarki na francuskim złomowisku, 15 maja 2014 roku, dzięki staraniom kolektywu free gamer, który to wbrew przypuszczeniom, każe sobie słono płacić za ich wpadki w branży. I zgadza się, wpadki, bowiem ostatecznie wypchnęli na świat jeszcze dwa bękarty, równie kultowe co dzisiejszy gość. Wszystkie te wybawione ze skrobanki defekty, zdołały wepchnąć się przez gamebową szczelinę, dzięki skierowaniu od Strategy First. Wydawnictwa, które pochwalić się może takimi dokonaniami, jak zbezczeszczenie szanowanej marki, poprzez obicie żywym pędzlem jej spoczywających w spokoju zwłok. Ekshumacja dzieł dawno zapomnianych, które nigdy nie powinny opuścić sarkofagu. Bądź adoptowanie bękartów z zielonego światła, które nie zdołały przekonać nawet największych naiwniaków. Warto dodać, że prze trząsając zakamarki wirtualnej pajęczyny, natrafiłem w polskim serwisie na wersję demonstracyjną, nie tylko poprzedzającą tą pełną o cztery lata, ale zawierającą zrzut ekranu z innej witryny, która to jednak wysterylizowała wszystkie wspomnienia o tym wyskrobku, przed 2014 rokiem . Co sprowadza nas do reszty sieciowych donosicieli, którzy na wieść zerojedynkowego porodu, zwyczajnie obrócili się na pięcie. Zapnijcie zatem pasy, bo czeka nas przejażdżkę w jedną stronę. Ostrzegam, że może was podpiec. Po podpisaniu paktu z demonem ancymonem, i wemknięciu się do jego analnego portalu, mając w pamięci wizje hipnotycznej kuracji, złożonej z rozwleczonej na ponad minutę białej ściany, czarnego kozła, służącego za symbol pomyleńców, odpowiedzialnych za tę kałużę zimnych szczochów, oraz kryptoreklamy nerwosolu, wypadamy z szatańskiej paszczy wprost do pandemonium. Cyfrowego ma się rozumieć. W miejscu tym, które sięga głębiej niż rów mariański, skąpani w smarze tańczący pankowi obcy, oraz wijąca się w konwulsjach, pospajana w kadłubek krzyżówka Zordona z liliputem, kontemplują nad zdobiącym stolik kozłem ofiarnym. Całą scenkę rodzajową, naświetla wydobywający się z kanałów ściekowych blask, zaś inną część rynsztoka zapełniają konowały pospolite. Tym koszmarom nie ma końca też w pozostałych zakątkach tego ekranu. Opcje, choć skrywają za sobą zmianę aktualnej rozdzielczości, a nawet jej proporcji, lub graficzne wodotryski, aktywowane według naszego widzimisię, zawierają też wachlarz skrótów klawiszowych, w tym tych nieprzypisanych. Tymczasem zakładka moce, pokazuje w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, działanie naszych supertalentów. Widoczne tutaj zgrzyty są częścią prezentacji. I jeśli na sali znajduje się satanista, z wyszytym na mosznie pentagramem, który nadal nie znalazł ujścia swojej fiksacji, zawsze pozostaje mu zmysłowa uczta, podczas kręcenia rolki na myszce. Zobrazowana w tej bulwie belzebuba opowiastka wygląda tak, jakby delikwent z nadwzrocznością, przelał na płótno scenariusz psychotycznego dewianta, trzymając go do góry nogami, oddając parę stron ze środka do makulatury. Jako tytułowy Dehon, Wielki Uczeń Kasty z Czterdziestu Tysięcy Księżyców. Uśmierciwszy braci, a wkrótce także i siebie samego, po zaiste srogim zjeździe, budzimy się po transferze duszy i ciała, w Świątyni Zła, bynajmniej nie pierworodnego. Tam wybudza się w nas pogarda do nikczemności, której chcemy zadać cios eliminujący. I w tym celu, jesteśmy zmuszeni stanąć przed prowadzonym przez swojego ojca kursem, który zdoła wcielić czyn w życie. I jeśli ta litania nie wycisnęła z waszych neuronów ostatnich soków, z pewnością zrobią to następujące wydarzenia. Wicie się na wieki wieków w narkotycznym transie. Policzkowanie własnego wapniaka, przybitego do ściany w pozycji chrystusowej, kiedy ten ryczy w agonii. Wbijanie obrośniętych tłuszczem gadzin w mury. Czy też tępienie symboli trzech braci, w formie przebicia trójcy kolczastych kolumn. Na domiar kretynizmów, wszystko jest zaprawione tak szczerbatymi i przekraczającymi granicę dialogami, że samo wytężanie słuchu u ich boku, grozi przepołowieniem małżowiny usznej. Krew przepływa przez żyły, szatan smakuje zęby, a cel jest pretekstem dla sensu naszych dusz. Konfucjusz w najwyższym stadium schizofrenii, kurwa jego mać. Sznur tej szopce dodatkowo zaciska szkielet rozgrywki. Przedzieramy się przez pogrążone w mroku lochy, masturbując prawy przycisk myszy, rozłupujemy własną czaszkę rozwiązując zagadki logiczne, oraz zakopujemy własnymi rękoma tutejszą faunę, sześć stóp pod nieboską ziemią. Oczywiście, jako pół nikt pół huncwot, mamy w swoim rękawie nie tyle dwa asy co całego fula. Stąd dane nam będzie skorzystać ze zdolności teleportacji, po odpowiednim wypięciu tylnego otworu, tej wydobycia spod ziemi dildo z wypustkami, bądź przebicia go szpikulcem. Umiejętności przeciągania maszkar siłą piorunów, w obrębie wykreślonego przez pachołków kusiciela wianuszka. A także wykonania 360, triku, który wbrew obiegowej opinii ludzi deskorolki, polega na wzbiciu się w powietrze, i efektownym opadnięciu. Jednakże z wielką mocą przychodzi jeszcze większa odpowiedzialność, gdyż za każdorazowym użyciem szatańskiego daru, pozbywamy się paru punktów żywotności, które to jednak jesteśmy w stanie przywrócić. Wgryzając się w jeszcze świeże padliny, wykrwawiające się na swym łożu śmierci. Do czego się jednak sprowadza cało to pomieszanie z poplątaniem? Chlastania pokurczy gołymi pięściami, wgryzania się w ich żeberka i zasadzenia podbródkowych paru innym. Zdarzy się nam co prawda trafić na momenty, wymuszające na nas sięgnięcie po czarną magię, ale gdy te dobiegną końca, napierdalanka trwa dalej w najlepsze. Prawie jak podziemny krąg. Osoby z wiecznie pełnym pęcherzem mogą odetchnąć z ulgą, bowiem przewidziana na cztery godziny kampania, zamyka się w niecały kwadrans. Cztery rozdziały modułu przygody, to tak naprawdę kwartet, sporządzonych przez naszego papcia łamigłówek. Pierwsza, która zawiera przemoc rodzinną, wymaga od nas wybicia nerki brzydkiemu kaczątku, i następnie swemu protoplasty, poprzez smaganie prawego przyciska myszki. Za otworzoną w ten sposób furtką, nie pytajcie, czai się płomienna gra w sapera, na końcu której dynda trzydrzwiowa szafa, którą musimy przebić wrota, przez które tutaj dotarliśmy. Trzecia część zaspokoi nasz intelekt zagwozdką tak pogmatwaną, że aż niemożliwą do rozwikłania. Czego byli świadomi sami projektanci, podrzucając nam kolejną górę tłuszczu do obicia. I dziejący się zaraz potem, zapierający finał tej opowieści, który nie jednemu podniesie ciśnienie. W sposób niekoniecznie zamierzony przez majsterkowiczów tej ruiny. Otóż ostateczny test naszej czarciej wiedzy, chyli się ku końcowi zaledwie po przepchnięciu szyszki, stłamszeniu paczki ognistych dziwolągów, i użądleniu dostatecznej liczby choinek za jednym razem. Całe to przepełnione zemstą zadanie, ma swój koniec w ojcowskiej mowie, która ostatecznie podnosi naszą rangę do lalkarza chaosu, cokolwiek to kurwa znaczy. I choć te zmagania otwierają nam drogę do trybu areny, zawyżającego nasz czas rozgrywki do zdumiewających trzydziestu minut, to poza wejściem na szczebel boga, i pochwały od opiekuna, konkluzji nie otrzymujemy żadnej. Chyba, że zaliczymy do niej wyskok do pulpitu. Jakże, kurwa, symboliczny. Strona audiowizualna to autentyczna powódź w kloacznym dole, która zalewa nasze podzespoły, kleistą brązową mazią. Brud, którego paleta ogranicza się do brązu, szarości i sepii, nie opuszcza nas na krok. Modele patafianów były wycinane drugą stroną nożyc. Grubo ciosany filtr ziarna przeszywa nasze gałki oczne, niczym korek szampana weń wystrzelony. Animacje to paralityczne kuśtykanie, które ikrą przegrywa w przedbiegach z psem z kulawą nogą, a na efekty specjalne opróżniono butle z wybielaczem, póki te nie ścinały gałek ocznych swą obecnością. Minimalnej euforii nie odczuje nawet nasz ślimak. W zamian zasmakuje on banku dźwięków prosto z filmografii Walaszka. Wściekłe pięści Dehona będą współgrały z oklapłymi odgłosami tych Węża. A głosom obu klaunom, podkłada znana miłośnikom Kapitana Bomby postać nie z tego świata. Chrupot łamanych badyli posłużył tutaj za wystrzał z broni gajowego, konaniu towarzyszy chrumkanie tucznika, a co wrażliwsze ucho wyłapie nawet odpinanie rozporka. Naturalnie złożono do grobu także technikalia, a raczej wysypano na otwartą trumnę, łyżkę piasku z koparki. Każdy zakończony etap, przejście między planszami ładowania, a nawet złe chuchnięcie w wyborze aktu, to zawsze szansa na kolejną huśtawkę aplikacji. A gdy wypadną nam złe kości, nawet piekielne pokraki, wślizgną się z dala od parkietu. Suma sumarum, walka choć zacięta i wyrównana, kończy się niechlubnym upadkiem po obu stronach. Wzajemnym nokautem, który rzucił na matę obu uczestników. Perskie Legendy, mimo podwalin w postaci trzech tauzenów, rozłożył ręce i rozluźnił zwieracz, defekując użytkownikom profanację gatunku, a także irańskich baśni. Rozklekotane u podstaw, zakłamane w zapowiedziach i posypane pleśnią, gdzie tylko jej starczyło. Tylko by koniec końców, opchnąć to na sprzedaż za 20 euro bez centa, dla mniej przytomnych nabywców. Potworne Wyzwanie w Cyrku z kolei, wsparte przez doświadczonego, można by było sądzić, wydawcę, finalnie okazał się legendarnym bajzlem, o legendarnie krótkiej długości, i dupowatej zawartości. Szkaradna, popsuta, bezsensowna, bezwartościowa i zwyczajnie niepotrzebna. I najpewniej kisząca się od ponad czterech lat, w oczekiwaniu na wybawcę, który przy zamkniętych drzwiach, wsunie tę tackę bobków, w cieniu za świeżymi produktami. To więc zwyczajne brudy, które powinny wrócić tam gdzie ich miejsce. Pod spalonymi na wiór, garażami twórczych niedojd, by ich knoty nigdy nie trafiły pod czyjś dach. Wolałbym zetrzeć swoje opuszki palców tarką, a zdarte palce przybić do ścian kopalni soli, by nigdy więcej, choćby przypadkiem, nie wcisnąć guzika graj, przy jakimkolwiek z tych cyfrowych czortów. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2018) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11)